A conventional tool cabinet assembly includes a working platform and a storage rack. Generally, the storage rack is hung fixedly on a wall and above the working platform, and provides space for storing objects.
However, since the storage rack has to be hung at a relatively high position from the working platform in order to preserve sufficient working space for a user, access to the objects stored in the storage rack may be difficult to the user.